Part Two: The Next Saga!
Part Two: The Next Saga is the second part of the Heroes Productions Animated Universe and continues some old stories while introducing new comedic heroes and villains! This part of The Heroes Animated Universe stars Lennon Richardson and Gabriel Combs reprising their roles while also introducing Dylan Bond to the Heroes Productions Animated Universe and may be adding more! Films Warning: Not Completely Done! There may be more films releasing soon! * Captain Underkid GO! The Sequel * Spy Club: The Origin Issue * Captain Rexy 2 * Captain Underkid 1964 Planned Films: * Fistboy and the Golden Fist (TBA) * Pajama Man 2 (TBA) * Ninja Dog 3 (TBA) Production In November 2018, Gabriel Combs announced a sequel to Captain Underkid GO! due to the success of the first film! The title was originally Captain Underkid GO! The Next Level, but the title had to change because the app they use to make it (ToonTastic 3D) said the title was "too long" and they renamed it the "Untitled Captain Underkid GO! Sequel" and had to choose a release date! The first release date was originally January 4, 2019 but they had to reschedule due to a different film releasing around that time! They rescheduled to May 5, 2019 in February 2019 but had to change again because of delays! Finally, in May 2019, they decided that the official release would be July 8, 2019! In June 2019, they announced the official title would be Captain Underkid GO! The Sequel! They also planned, because of the success again, a third film would be planned for later! In June 2019, Gabriel Combs announced a fifth Spy Club movie would release July 2019! On July 2, 2019 they decided to release the film on July 19, 2019! According to The Heroes Productions, they decided to release it on July 23, 2019 due to plans for another film coming soon! In November 2018, Gabriel Combs announced a Captain Rexy sequel due to the success of the first film and planned a January 2019 release date. In December 2018, they announced a title for the film and named it "The Captain Rexy Sequel" and decided to write the story two days later. In January 2019, they had to change the release date to March 2019 due to plans for another animated movie! In March 2019, Gabriel Combs was busy filming Ninja Dog: The Apocalypse at the Gabriel Combs Movies studio and decided a May 2019 release date! Due to another film being released around that time, they decided to release it on July 19, 2019! On that date, they officially announced the real release date would be July 26, 2019 to get the hype up! In February 2019, Gabriel Combs announced a new franchise titled the Captain Underkid 1964 Franchise! However, Captain Underkid GO! isn't cancelled, but they are possessively different franchises that take places in different times (which is obvious because of the title) and stars the same cast! A few days later, Gabriel Combs also announced that the Captain Underkid 1964 and Captain Underkid GO! are planned to have a crossover film that will be their biggest film idea yet and is part of both franchises! In May 2019, Gabriel Combs announced a release date of August 5, 2019! In November 2018, Gabriel Combs announced an animated feature of Fistboy and the Golden Fist, an unpublished short story by Dylan Bond, to be a new franchise in the Heroes Animated Universe! In December 2018, Gabriel Combs announced the Dylan Bond officially joining The Heroes Animated Universe! In May 2019, Gabriel Combs announced a release date of July 2019! But they couldn't release it due to filming delays! The release date is still yet to be announced! Info Films released: July 2019-present